


Blood and Water

by dietcokeenthusiast



Series: Caminoka Chronicles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Deaf Character, Elise/Odin (side), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, More tags to be added, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: Camilla and Hinoka have been married for twenty years, and bring their family to Castle Krakenburg to spend winter holidays with their relatives. Once they arrive, though, a stranger brings news that will have a massive impact on the life they've built for themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's yet another Caminoka fic for Femslash February that's a continuation of the story I started back with "What the Future Holds". This story does involve characters introduced in previous fics of the series, so it is recommended you read the other fics before this one. That aside, enjoy! Hopefully I get this one finished in time for the end of the month. :)

Camilla smiled as she examined herself in the inn’s mirror, applying her eyeliner. Wrinkles were forming around her lips and eyes, and streaks of grey colored her hair, but she thought that it all added a certain character to her face. She had always taken a great deal of pride in her appearance, but felt herself largely unconcerned with aging. Certain things might be more difficult, and certain parts might have hung lower than they used to, but she still knew that she was beautiful.

The woman who slipped her arms around her waist certainly helped remind her of that.

“Almost done?” Asked Hinoka.

“Nearly,” said Camilla, finishing up the tips at the corners of her eyes. “I just need to do my lips. Maybe I can do yours as well, when I’m finished? Seeing as it is a special occasion.”

Hinoka was quiet for a moment. “Maybe just a little bit.”

“Mmm,” said Camilla, keeping her lips still to apply lip liner.

“Thanks again for handling all the gifts. Buying presents isn’t exactly a talent of mine,” said Hinoka. Camilla just shook her head in response as she moved to apply a deep burgundy shade of lipstick. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What it means, dear,” said Camilla, taking a brief pause to kiss Hinoka, “is that your gifts are always lovely. I don’t think I ever received a single present from you I don’t treasure to this day.” She pulled her head back to examine Hinoka, happy with how she managed to “apply” the lipstick.

“That doesn’t count! You still keep those little coin pouches I barely managed to sew correctly.”

“And why wouldn’t I, my sweet Hinoka? As I recall, it was those sewing lessons where we first fell for each other.”

HInoka smiled. “Okay, maybe it’s pretty cute that you still have them.”

Camilla leaned in for another kiss. “Not nearly as cute as you, my princess.” She motioned for her blushing wife to sit on the stool beside her. “Oh, I’m always so excited when you let me do your makeup!”’

“Er… remember, just a little bit!”

Camilla waved her hand casually, and began putting on some blush. “Yes, yes, of course.” She leaned in a bit closer, impressed that Hinoka was standing still. “So I think we should only be about 3 hours flight from Castle Krakenberg. Just in time for me to help with dinner!”

“Will there even be enough royal quarters to hold all of us? If everyone comes, it’s going to be pretty crowded. If I need to, I can always take a spot in the barracks, an-“

“Don’t even think of it, darling,” Camilla interrupted, putting some touches of eyeliner on Hinoka. “There will be plenty of space. You deserve- don’t blink, dear. You deserve only the nicest place to sleep. Besides,” Camilla grinned, “do you really think I’d let you go to bed without me?”

Hinoka smiled. “It’ll be just like right after the war.”

Camilla nodded, and glanced over her work. “A roaring fire, some wine, a hot bath… just like old times. There, everything looks good!”

Hinoka looked in the mirror, her jaw dropping in shock. “I said just a little bit, Camilla!”

“I did only use a little bit, dear. Just eyeliner, blush, and lipstick.”

“But it’s so dark,” Hinoka complained. “It just stands out so much.”

Camilla shrugged. “You didn’t have any issues when it was being applied,” she replied in a matter of fact tone. “Of course, if you prefer” she continued, sitting down in Hinoka’s lap and draping her arms over her neck. “I can help blot some of that lipstick.”

“Maybe that’s not such a bad idea since mmf!” Camilla silenced Hinoka with a deep kiss, adding just the slightest slip of her tongue as a tease for what might be awaiting her when they arrived at the castle tonight. Then came a knock at the door that Camilla tried to ignore at first, but after the second time she finally broke away.

“Just a moment, my princess,” she chirped as she moved to the entranceway. Opening the door revealed Muneshige, their youngest son. His usually messy hair was combed into some semblance of order, and he was wearing his brilliant orange kimono that Camilla had picked out for him, but on his face was nothing but worry.

“Muneshige, dear!” Camilla greeted, more for the benefit of Hinoka, as she signed to her son.

Hinoka, turning around, smiled at him, and began signing. Camilla had always had a much harder time picking up sign language than Hinoka, so usually relied on her to be her translator. Once the conversation had begun, however, she saw the smile evaporate from Hinoka’s face. Seconds later, she was heading out the door.

“Hinoka? What’s the matter, dear?”

“Muneshige says there’s some strange person talking to Francis. Asking some pretty personal stuff.”

That was all Camilla needed to head out the door herself. Francis may nearly be a grown man, but he was still her son, and she was not going to accept anything happening to him. Nearly slamming the door behind her, she hurried down the stairs after Hinoka, and out of the inn into the snow. Standing just at the trail leading to the stables, there was Francis, his long, golden curls unmistakable. Chatting with him was a rather thin looking man with grey hair and plain clothes, stubble running across his jawline. Camilla narrowed her eyes. If he had come to do Francis harm, there would be hell to pay. For now, though, she stood back, watching Hinoka.

“Excuse me,” Hinoka called in the voice she usually reserved for training drills. “Excuse me sir, but who are you?”

Francis, startled, turned around and waved at his parents. “Mom! Mother! Please don’t be alarmed. I was just outside with Muneshige, and saw this gentleman across the road. It seemed he was searching for someone, so I just wanted to ask if he needed any sort of assistance.”

The man nodded in agreement. “What the boy said. I don’t mean to cause no trouble or anything like that.”

Hinoka looked between the two of them for a moment before her posture finally relaxed. “Okay. Sorry, it’s just me getting a bit worried seeing my son talking to someone we don’t know.”

“This young man is your boy?” The man asked. “Well, you and your husband did a fine job raising him. He’s awful friendly, and knows his manners.”

“Oh! Well, thank you,” replied Hinoka, smiling uneasily. “The thing is-“

“Maybe it’s strange for me to be asking this, but is his old man around? I’d like to say hello.”

Francis looked confused. “Old man?” Camilla suppressed a chuckle at the man’s expense.

“Well, he’s not around because Francis doesn’t have an old man, and I don’t have a husband,” Hinoka explained. He looked like Hinoka had just told him that she was actually a faceless.

Smiling, Camilla sauntered up, and draped an arm over her shoulder. “Hello! I’m her wife, and Francis’ other mother.”

The man’s mouth hung open as he looked back and forth between the two women, his eyes alternating from confusion, to anger, to shock, and back again. Camilla flashed him a smile that was more a dare to say something than an attempt to put him at ease. Finally, he blurted out “You’re Princess Camilla!”

Camilla blinked. “I’m no longer a princess of Nohr, but yes, that would be me.”

“I… well, my wife and I were foot soldiers under Lord Xander. Always seen you royals from a distance, but never actually said anything to you,” he said, getting down on one knee. “Er, my lady.”

Warmth came to Camilla’s smile as she waved her hand. “Please, there’s no need. As I said, I’m no princess of Nohr anymore.”

“Right, I know you got wedded to one of them Hoshidans, but you’re still a princess to us,” the man replied, glancing over at Hinoka. “So that makes you…”

“Hinoka. Princess and general of Hoshido. Can we ask your name?”

“Edmund,” said the man, getting to his feet. “So, if you two are this young man’s mother, that makes m- your boy royalty?”

“It would,” said Camilla.

The man blinked, his expression shifting to something unreadable. “Well I’ll be.”

“Is something the matter?” Camilla asked. “You seem troubled.”

Edmund stared for a few moments before shaking his head. “Nope. I mean, nope, my lady. I’m just humbled.”

Hinoka nodded, and tousled Francis’ hair. “Well, it was nice to meet you Edmund. Sorry again for being so suspicious!”

“No worries, my lady,” Edmund replied, his smile looking a bit forced to Camilla. “It was nice to meet the two of you, and your boy. And you,” he said, turning his attention to Francis and grinning, “thanks a lot for offering to help me out, but I should be okay.”

“Of course, sir! It was a pleasure to meet you,” he replied cheerfully. “I do hope that you find who you’re looking for.”

“Thanks again, young man,” said Edmund. “I’ll leave you to your business. Good day!” With a nod of his head, he returned to the road, and headed out on his way.

“He seemed to be a very pleasant fellow,” said Francis with a smile. “Do you think we might encounter him again?”

“I think he’s got someplace else he has to be,” said Hinoka, putting an arm around Francis’ shoulder. “He didn’t ask you any strange questions, did he?”

Francis shook his head. “Not at all. He did inquire a bit about me, such as what I did, and I spoke a bit about my training as a healer, but nothing untoward. The only thing unusual was that he asked me if I was happy.”

“How strange,” Camilla mused. “In any case, things seem to be resolved here, so we should be getting ready to go.” As she turned around to the inn, Camilla noticed a set of golden pigtails peeking out from behind the tree. “Millie, dear? Have you been hiding there the entire time?”

A voice came from behind the tree. “Um… whoosh! Whoosh! It’s the wind!”

An exasperated sigh came from behind another tree, and out stepped their grown daughter, Akane. She looked rather odd dressed formally in a black and red kimono, her closely cropped hair styled meticulously, and holding a naginata. “Give it up, sis. They don’t actually believe you’re the wind.”

“Aww!” Millie stomped out from behind the tree, looking equally as silly in an elaborate, lacy Nohrian dress while holding a bow. “Uncle Takumi told me that I could totally hide myself that way! He said if you can move and sound like the wind no one could hear you coming! Then he and Kiragi each shot a deer! I missed mine. An-“

“Millie,” Akane interrupted, rolling her eyes. “Did he actually say ‘go whoosh’ and no one will know you’re coming?”

“Well, no, but that was the idea!” Millie pouted.

“All right, enough you two,” said Hinoka, stepping in. “Why were you hanging behind those trees, anyways?”

“Muneshige told us to!” Millie blurted out. “He said there was some weirdo who was talking to Francis and we needed to be ready in case he tried something!”

“Pretty much,” added Akane.

Hinoka turned to Muneshige, and signed what Camilla figured to be a question about if it was true. Muneshige frantically signed back, to which Hinoka sighed. “You can’t just have your sisters prepared to attack someone!” She said along with her sign language. Muneshige just threw up his hands in frustration.

“Your heart was in the right place, dear.” Camilla said out loud to help walk her through her signing. Muneshige still appeared a bit too exasperated to respond, but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“So then, are we all ready to get going?” Asked Hinoka, “The Winter Festival celebration isn’t going to wait for us!” That seemed to get the children focused, as they made their way back to the inn to grab their things.

\--

The rest of the flight was uneventful as they made their way to Nohr. Camilla had been careful to slow her flight, as she knew Hinoka was not nearly as adept at navigating the darkness as she was. For her, though, it was familiar, even inviting. As much effort as she made to embrace her new home in Hoshido, part of her heart would always belong to her homeland.

As they descended the pit and landed in front of the castle, Camilla was dismayed, yet unsurprised when there was no sign of Beruka. For some time after she had wed Hinoka, her former retainer was always there to greet her whenever she came back to Castle Krakenburg. One day though, she seemed somewhat distracted, and then just disappeared. When she asked Xander about it, he had no clue about where Beruka had went to. Though it had been years and years ago, Camilla still always held a hint of hope she’d see her again. Like so many recent times though, the landing was empty. Sighing, Camilla helped Millie and Muneshige off of her wyvern, and moved to help Hinoka with the other children once she had landed.

Then came a loud, dramatic male voice. “And so, the dark princess and her bride of light with their progeny did arrive at the castle gate in the land of darkness!”

Akane rolled her eyes. “Oh gods.”

A woman’s voice followed. “The chosen ones have not come empty handed! Indeed, they bring a great bounty with them! What else could it be but-“

“BIG SISTER!” Recognizing the last voice, Camilla immediately turned to catch Elise running at her, scooping her up into her arms. Though Elise had grown to be nearly as tall as she was, she certainly wasn’t going to treat her as anything else than her little sister.

“Oh Elise! You’re looking as cute as ever,” Camilla gushed, kissing her on either cheek before finally setting her down.

“Hee hee! Thanks big sister!” Elise grinned.

“Mother, we practiced this!” said Ophelia, disappointment tangible in her voice.

“It would have gone so well, too…” added Odin as the two of them stepped closer.

“Sorry! I just got super excited seeing my sister again,” Elise smiled sheepishly. “Let’s do it when the next people come!” Elise then turned her attention to Hinoka and the others, and gasped. “Oh wow! The whole family is here!”

“Of course!” said Hinoka. “It’s great to see you again, Elise!” For the next few minutes, the relatives exchanged greetings and idle chatter, Elise remarking on how big Akane had gotten, Hinoka trying with limited success to understand Ophelia, and Muneshige getting a piggyback ride from Odin.

“Hey, Uncle Odin!” Millie called. “Can you teach me to talk like you do? I want to say something cool if I’m shooting something with my bow!”

Setting Muneshige back down on the ground, Odin bowed deeply. “It would be my pleasure, princess!”

Even Camilla had a hard time forcing her smile. “Oh please don’t worry, Odin. I can imagine you must have other matters to attend to an-“

“I always have time for my niece!” Odin interrupted, patting Millie on the head. “She’ll be speaking with the tongue of darkness by the time you go back!”

Camilla sighed. She knew very well that there was no putting a stop to it at this point.

“Princess Elise!” Before any more pleasantries could be exchanged, though, a group of royal guards announced their presence. “Begging your pardon for the interruption, milady, but we’ve found these two trying to sneak in.” The guard gestured behind him. There, bound and held up by another guard, was Edmund, the old man from before. This time, he was accompanied by a woman who looked to be about his age, her long brown hair tousled as though she had been in a struggle.

“Mister Edmund?” Francis asked, looking confused.

“Wait, you know these guys?” asked Elise.

Camilla nodded. “We met the man at the inn. He said that he was looking for someone.”

“And I was,” Edmund interrupted. “Sorry I didn’t say anything before, but, I wanted my wife Ingrid to be here.”

Camilla glanced between Edmund and the woman who she assumed must have been Ingrid. “Here for what?”

“It’s about your boy, Francis. Y’see, I’m… well… I’m his father.”

 


End file.
